


Derek's daughter

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: The bau members take in some girls and Derek has a promise to keep! This is told from the eyes of the 17 year old girl.





	1. The beginning

"ALL BAU TEAMS MEET IN THE BULL PIN FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!" the intercoms screamed. Every one was gathered in the room. "As you all know we sent consent forms home for you to sign stating how many kids you can look after for a few weeks. Remember they are young and most of them stay to themselves they may reject you but give them time!" About a week ago a warehouse was found with over 40 teenage girls locked inside. Once their parents could be tracked they would get to go home but all of the foster cares were full so the teams decide they'd take them in. Morgan was excited. "We will call their names first and then your name please come up and walk them to your cars and go home you may grab what you need but stay quiet so everyone can here the names!" The woman looked at her sheet. "Jill and Rebecca , Jj!" Kk smiled and walked the two girls off of the stage. "Martha, Blake !" Blake did the same. "Maxcine, Hotchner!" Hotchner helped the girls down. "Jessica and reanna, Rossi" Rossi smiled and took the girls home. "Rose, Reid!" Reid walked the girl to his car. "Penny and racheal. Garcia!" The girls smilied at Penelope. "Skylar and jasmine, Morgan!" Morgan helped the girls down and to his car.  
This is my story! My name is Skylar. I was kid napped from my home 4 years ago. Jasmine is my only friend. I was happy we were going to be able to stay together. Sure, what the FBI said sounded good. We would stay with them until they located our parents. Well mine a six feet in the ground at Quantico cemetery. My mom died giving birth to me and my dad blamed me so he drank until he fell dead. I'm a pretty messed up teen. I have seen more of the world then most adults. I'll turn 17 tomorrow. I quit celebrating my birthday when I turned 10. Why celebrate? Your a year closer to death! Call me depressed call me an idiot call me suicidal I don't care anymore! Jaz is my light in this dark world. She'll leave soon though because her parents are alive. My world will go dark again. I'm not here to tell you that my life sucks I'm here to tell you about what Derek Morgan did for me.

We got in morgans car. Jaz rode upfront and I rode behind her. I leaned forward and we held hands threw the side. I fell asleep to her gentle rubs of her thumb across my hand. "Promise me something Morgan?" "What is it?" "Don't let her go to foster care. Her parents are dead and her family doesn't want her. She's had a hard life so far she needs a break. So promise me you will keep her out of foster care." "Ok I promise!" I woke up when the car stopped and we where out side of Morgan's home. "Morgan?" "Yes?" "Can we go to the pound?" "Why?" "I want to see my dog one more time!" Derek drove us there. I ran to the front desk and the lady showed me to my dog. He shot up and barked. "Hey. Buddy!" Morgan nodded to the lady and she brought out papers for him to sign and my dogs collor and leash. I hadn't noticed as my doverman was licking my face. "Well let's get you two home and...Magnum a bath before he stinks up my car!" I looked up at him as he threw me magnums collar. "Wait what!?!" "He's your dog and if you really love him you family!" I got up and hugged Derek as I let a tear slip. Once I let go I slid magnums collar on and hooked his leash and took him home.


	2. Brace  cop

After I gave magnum a bath, Derek had dinner for us. "Thanks for letting me keep mags!" "It's no problem. A dog is always family!" He said as he petted magnums head. Magnum was excited. I like Derek Morgan! We ate dinner and we giggled about everything! Mags became on high alert. "Is he ok?" Derek asked. "Shh! Go get em boy!" I let mags off his leash and he shot off in a direction of the house. "Jaz, let's go!" I said before Morgan could protest. I should probably mention I was cop at 10! I trained and was let on the force. We eased down the hall to where magnum was tearing up a man. "Leave it!" Mags let the man go and ran to my side. The man got up, it was a 'friend of mine'. More like I arrested his twin and he's angry about it. I slapped some cuffs on him. "Morgan you want to arrest him or should I?" I looked at him. "You!?!" I rolled my eyes. "You have the right to remain silent!" I went threw the whole speech and then called the police to come get him. "You never mentioned she was a cop!" "Oops hey she's a cop!" Jasmine smiled. I walked over to find mags excited and I played with him for a little bit. I felt my phone buzz. Looking at it I read the message. "Did you get this?" I asked showing Derek and jaz. They checked their phones. "No, who's it from?" "Let's go find out!" I smilied as we ran into the house. I grabbed my USB port and then ask to use Derek's laptop. "Ok it's from... I trailed off. "Get me a map!" I realized what these were. I knew who they came from. "East side of Kansas. Derek I need to go talk to someone at the BAU! And I want my car back!" I shot for the door. I grabbed Magnums police k9 bullit proof vest. Derek didn't hesitate to get me there. I walked strait pass every one of the girls and all the agents I stopped at Penelope" I need you!" She got up and followed me to Strauss' office. She was having a meeting with Hotchner and Rossi. "Not now Skylar!" I got angry with her. "No! We do this now! You said you caught him!" I slammed the file on her desk. "We did." "Really then explain this!" I showed her my phone messages had been blowing up my phone with pictures of woman who were murdered. "I told you that we were headed in the right direction! But Hell wouldn't have it!" I realized I was doing anything but screaming at her. "We locked him up!" "No I have seen the killer and he is right here!" I showed her the picture with him laying next to a red head. Rossi interrupted. "You can't see his face how do you know?" "The tatoo is the same and in the same place. There's a scare where a bullet grazed it!" I was furious with Strauss. "When a leader screws up someone else takes over. That someone else is me!" I said as I grabbed the file and went back out to the bullpen. "Garcia, see if you can track it!" She nodded and ran off. Rossi and Aaron came out. I expected them to try and talk me down but that was the opposite. "We are here to help!"


	3. I'm finally home!

Skylar ran the case. She thought out every detail. Skylar called Garcia,"I need you to track this call." Garcia put a tracker on. "Hello, beautiful!" A voice came across. "What is it you want?" Skylar asked calmly "I want to be famous and I want you." "Me?" "Yes, I want you to be my last victim! I won't kill you. I want you to remember every thing I did to you! If I had my hands on you in the first place I would have killed so many woman!" The voice was cold. "Why do you want me so bad?" "You're a fighter! Your mom and dad begged me not to touch you!" Skylar became angry at the thought of her parents begging this sick man! "Meet me and you can have me!" Skylar yelled across the line. The whole team surrounded her during the call and the group was surprised at her anger. "Sure but let me tell you about what I did to your sister!" "No that wasn't the deal." Skylar knew what he had done. "Fine! The old wood chip factory in downtown! Be there in 10 mins or I kill again!" The line went dead. Skylar stormed out of the room. (Skylar pov.) I stormed out to my car. Derek followed me. I whirled around. "Can I help you!?!" He looked unphased by my shouting. He didn't say anything as he pulled me into a hug. I felt safe in his arms. I broke and began crying. "Shhh! It's ok!" "I miss them so much!" "I know sweetie." Derek rocked me pack and forth. I let go and drove to the factory. Sure enough he was there. I put a bullet in his chest and walked away.

(Time skip 2 months skylars birthday)  
I walked into the BAU like normal. They'd given me a job here and I was still living with Derek. He had become a father figure for me. I sat down and began to work on my paperwork. Derek had left early for some reason. I heard someone approach so I looked up. "Yes?" It was Reid. "We are needed in the conference room." I got up and followed. There was a large cake in the middle of the table surrounded by my favorite food(which is pie) and presents. "Happy birthday!" "Oh my gosh thank you!" I looked at the presents. Aaron handed one to me. I opened it. It was a new gun holster. "It's beautiful!" We went threw everyone's before Derek's. His was an envelope. I expected a card but the papers were adoption papers. "Will you be my daughter?" I smiled and hugged him. "Yes. I will be your daughter!" Everyone cheered. I signed the papers and we walked to a lady waiting to take them. "I'll have to have my badge changed." My dad reached into his pocket. "Already done!" I looked at him. "I went to ask Penelope if I was doing the right thing in adopting you and she told me that you had mentioned it before." Later that night I texted jaz to let her now. She was excited to. She had been returned to her family and I was with my dad. Everything was great!


End file.
